


《神所不能之事》番外

by Aponight



Series: 神所不能之事 [2]
Category: DCU (Animated), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: “而你还有人性。”他终于把这句话吐出来，“克拉克，你以为你没有，或者很少，你以为你是人间之神。可你还有人性。”





	《神所不能之事》番外

“蝙蝠侠，送我回去。”超人抱着双臂站在他的敌人面前，居高临下地命令。

“不。”蝙蝠侠没有动。

“你！”超人简直想要掐断他的Omega的脖子，然而Alpha本能阻止了他。

“不能，超人。”蝙蝠侠抬起手，不用超级视力超人也能看见漆黑臂甲的缝隙中冒出淡淡的白烟，“芯片已经自毁，没办法回去。”

超人几乎暴怒，狂怒的盘旋激起大风，蝙蝠侠的披风被狂风扯得紧绷，又落下。“你疯了！如果有人袭击地球怎么办？！就靠你那些劣质的叛军？！”

“人类没那么脆弱。”蝙蝠侠还是很平静。

该死的平静让超人想要炸掉什么。

“永远有计划？对吗？”超人冷笑，“依靠那些来自平行世界的冒牌货？你对他们还真有信心啊，布鲁斯。”

计划不是他们。

蝙蝠侠想，但不想说出来，他无声地叹口气，让自己坐得舒服点。

沉默让超人愈发暴躁。

“总是这样，你总是这样。布鲁斯！”他烦躁地在半空盘旋，“为什么总是在阻止我做正确的事……”

“那不正确，”蝙蝠侠打断他，“你不该杀人。”

“啊哈？！”超人喷出一声笑，“又来了，这件事……”

“‘你’不该杀人，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠又打断他，这让超人有些惊讶，即使他们争吵最激烈的时候，蝙蝠侠也很少这么粗暴地打断他。

“‘我们’不能杀人。”“我们”和“你”一样被蝙蝠侠咬的很重。说完这句，他似乎累了，喘息一声，声音又淡漠下去，“让我说完，克拉克，可能很快我就说不出来了。”

“什么？”超人落到地面，疑惑地看着蝙蝠侠从未有过的示弱，疑心这是什么圈套，又下意识地相信。

“你没发现吗？我在回应你的呼唤。”蝙蝠侠终于抬起眼睛，目光一如既往的平静，好像在说“天气不错”之类的话。

结成纽结的Alpha近在咫尺，再强大的意志也无法封闭Omega本能，布鲁斯索性开放屏障，任由Omega本能回应Alpha的呼唤，而蝙蝠侠本能和他最后负隅顽抗的理智都被精神屏障仔细地保护起来。

他没想过逃走，在这里他可以逃到任何地方，同时也无处可藏。这是他和超人的囹圄，等待他的也许是短暂的死缓，或者是漫长的终身监禁，无论哪一种，蝙蝠侠都早已做好准备。

超人疑惑地安静下来，感受着，数年来死寂一片的纽结的另一端终于有了回音，雀跃的、渴求的、安抚的Omega的呼应，清晰明确的顺着纽结传递回来，他几乎忘记了这种体验的美妙，一时怔住。

“……布鲁斯？”

“让我说完，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠重复道。

“无论小丑最终是否能够坐上电椅，你都不该是那个行刑人。我们都不该。”

Alpha被Omega的需要抚慰，超人的烦躁被平息了一部分，他低头注视着他的Omega。

布鲁斯的头盔早在之前的战斗中破损，此刻被摘掉，露出面具下轮廓瘦削到锋利的真面目。他靠坐在树下，枝叶的阴影斑驳地投在他脸上，让他的五官变得仿佛有些模糊。

“法官、陪审团、刽子手。自有被授予权利的人去做，我们不是，我们没有那个权利。”

超人焦躁地抱起手臂，“我以为这件事已经结束了，你我都知道，谈、崩、了。”他一字一顿地说。

“是的。”布鲁斯居然点点头，“所以我不仅仅是在说这件事。 ”

“克拉克。黄太阳之下你有几乎无限的生命，看起来你可以始终把持着人类进化的方向盘，把人类引导到正确的方向去。”

超人想说他本就是这么做的，蝙蝠侠语气里熟悉的讽刺让他选择暂时沉默。

“但人类不是蜂巢意识集群类的智慧生命，可以由一个纯理性的‘大脑’统筹所有路线，过分的统一只有反效果。”蝙蝠侠想了想，依然说下去，也许下一刻就是Omega本能占主导，信息素的交换大概会毁掉之后所有可能的理智交流的机会。

而且，你们有多久没有平静的、就只是说说话了？

他想。

“而你还有人性。”他终于把这句话吐出来，“克拉克，你以为你没有，或者很少，你以为你是人间之神。可你还有人性。”

他指指自己的太阳穴，“我甚至不用它就能感受到。”

“你在说我不配领导人类更好的发展？”超人张开口，吐出的却是熟悉的讥嘲。你在干什么？有一部分的他在心里说，别假装你听不懂布鲁斯在说什么。

“你明白我在说什么。”蝙蝠侠的声音越来越轻。

“是的，我明白。”良久的沉默之后，克拉克终于承认。

“所以，我本能够做的更多，更好，可你让我就那么袖手旁观？”

“你曾经一直引领着人类，克拉克。”

“我曾经一直看着人类不断试图自我毁灭。”超人摇摇头，“布鲁斯，告诉我，难道你就希望我做回那个无能为力的家伙，看着人类一次又一次地试图走向灭亡？”

“……她来向过去告别。”布鲁斯低声说。

超人皱起眉，他当然听得见，“什么？”

“她来向过去告别，我们也都必须如此。”布鲁斯不为所动地继续，“很快地，这种生活、这个地方，就只能到有苦有乐的记忆中去追寻了。”

“布鲁斯……”超人忽然失语。

“星球日报副刊。”布鲁斯的目光投向远方，那里什么都没有，“实习记者，克拉克·肯特。”

“大都会的伯恩哈特剧院即将拆除，阻止拆除的人群在示威，拆迁工人在调试机器，那里很喧闹，没人注意有一位女士在即将被爆破的建筑物里……”

“向她奉献了一生的舞台道别。”克拉克接上他的话。他以为自己忘了，他让自己忘记，然而，超级记忆永远不会放过他。

“你注意到了，克拉克，”蝙蝠侠露出一个笑容，小小的，真正属于布鲁斯·韦恩的微笑，“你总能注意到的。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是神所不能番外的一个片段，之后会加上其他背景细节来完善。


End file.
